<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iPad Time by liam1312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935654">iPad Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam1312/pseuds/liam1312'>liam1312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big cock Feitan, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, No Spoilers, OnlyFans, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Post-Orgasm remorse, Post-orgasm regret, Sex Work, Sex Worker Shalnark, Shalnark has an onlyfans, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Feitan (Hunter X Hunter), cum, iPad time, phantom troupe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam1312/pseuds/liam1312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan is but a little man. He has few needs in this world, and his scheduled iPad time from danchou is one of them. He gets four hours every week, and he uses it wisely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan/Shalnark, Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iPad Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/gifts">murderfuel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a twitter thread that i made as a joke but then evolved into literal smut hi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feitan is but a little man. He has few needs in this world, and his scheduled iPad time from danchou is one of them. He gets four hours every week, and he uses it wisely. Feitan's fingers are shaking while he clicks on the safari icon. He knows chrollo checks the search history, but he's smart-- he switches to the "incognito" mode. He bites his lip. Feitan touches the bar icon gently and types in " nakde girls "... <em>Fuck! is that a typo..?</em></p>
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He shivers. Surely, the google autocomplete will fix it for him, so he presses enter anyways. Feitan looks down and sees "did you mean: "naked girls" ?" <em>Yes! I did mean that</em>. He clicks on the blue words, and then his eyes wander to the " images " tab. He clicks it gently with his index finger. Every second that it loads he's anxious. But soon, the images start showing up. Beautiful women with their breasts out-- some large, some small, and of many races. He could even see some of their butts, which seemed astounding to him, that they could show something like that on the internet. It starts to arouse him, actually. He can feel his cock throb underneath his cloak, slowly twitching into an erection. He blushes a deep pink. <em>A</em><em>hh,,, pretty girls!</em> But once he sees a blonde with short hair, his mind starts to wander to his teammate... Shalnark? The girl resembles him strikingly. Suddenly, he's touching the search bar again.</span>
      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Feitan clears his previous prompt, then entering "blond boy naked.." No typos! He smiled quietly at his own achievement, and then pressed enter, then images.</span>
      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">His face then turns to an expression of surprise. The first image that comes up looks so much like his comrade. He clicks to enlarge, and the link below says " </span>onlyfans.com<span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> free trial; shally.the.twink " <em>...What?!</em></span></p></div></div></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vpgt9t">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep"><p>He clicked on it, but it seems like it's locked behind a paywall. Quickly, he reaches for his wallet, entering his information like no tomorrow. Feitan doesn't even register that the other troupe member's onlyfans was over $50 until after he's paid. He starts clicking through the images, devouring each one with his eyes. <em>Shalnark..!</em> his comrade's cute cock and tight hole were all for him to see. </p>
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao r-jwli3a r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">F</span>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">eitan started rubbing his growing erection through his cloak. He always knew he desired Shalnark, but being directly confronted with what he wanted was really something else. it made him <em>very</em> horny. He clicked on a specific image of his teammate, lying down on a bed with his butt towards the photographer. His hands were on either side of his ass, spreading the cheeks apart for easy viewing of his hole. Below, his thighs were pressed together, holding his cute cock out behind them. Behind them you could half see Shalnark's innocent expression, eyes cast toward's the viewer. Feitan's mind took over him-- he imagined himself pressing his own cock into shalnark's ass, his hands gripping the blonde's hips so hard there were bruises, and his teammate crying out in pleasure while Feitan fucked into him.</span>
                </p></div></div></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vpgt9t">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep"><p>He licked his lips at this thought, tearing off his cloak and unzipping his pants to stroke his hard cock fully. He looked at the picture on the iPad while he caressed himself quickly, feeling a familiar pool in his stomach growing. Feitan bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself quiet, but in his mind's eye he would moan his partner's name. <em>Shalnark...!</em></p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep"><p>The troupe member finished into his hand, the milky substance shooting out of him harder than ever before. <em>Ahh...</em> Some of it had spilled onto his thighs, too. Gross. Feitan set down the iPad and contemplated what he just did... and Shalnark. what would he think of him now? He was overcome with embarrassment. Quickly he closed the tab on his iPad and dressed himself again, moving over to the laundry room to wash his clothes. Feitan was certainly disgusted himself, but underneath there was a desire for more. A desire... for Shalnark.</p>
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vpgt9t">
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>